Biomedical applications of Fourier transform infrared spectroscopy (FT-IR) have become increasingly important and feasible in recent years due to advances in hardware and experimental methodologies. Because of this we propose that "A National Center for Biomedical Infrared Spectroscopy" be established. This would provide for a Biotechnology Center for which a state-of-the-art FT-IR would be purchased to support and develop biomedical research areas. Significant functions the Center will engage in include: (1) A core research program to develop new techniques and methodologies for studies such as enzyme-substrate interactions, cell membrane interactions and protein-surface interactions at the molecular level. A program to quantitatively interpret the infrared spectra of proteins is planned; and the development of software to make the entire system "user-friendly" is also planned. (2) An extensive collaborative research program is planned with eight different investigators presently involved. Subjects under investigation include RNA structure, collagen fibrillogenesis, protein-surface interactions, surface molecular motions and thrombogenesis, total internal reflectance fluorescence and FT-IR, cell membrane structure studies, and vibrational circular dichroism infrared applications. Also planned are (3) a comprehensive training program involving graduate student education, two postdoctoral fellowship programs and a Visiting Scientist program; (4) an active dissemination program including travelling short courses, the meeting "New spectroscopic Methods for Biomedical Research," scientific presentations, and a newsletter; and (5) a service program which will be able to handle individual samples on a national basis while also providing instrumental support to Battelle biomedical FT-IR research grants. Significant contributions have been made by Battelle towards the formation of a Cneter. These include a custom-constructed laboratory, partial salary contributions for the principal investigator, financial support for the meeting on spectroscopic methods, increased cost sharing to lower the effective facility overhead charge, and support for the Visiting Scientist program. These contributions reflect the importance Battelle places on FT-IR as a biomedical research tool, and our interest in hosting this Center.